I Wish
by 1DHarry Styles1D
Summary: Follow Jack and Kim's story as the new kid, try to get her from Jack. How will the warriors plus Grace and Julie protect Jack and Kim's relationship. But of course Jack will not let go of Kim, specially to some new guy, and Kim definitely love Jack to even replace him. **Terrible summary! But give it a chance!** CHAPTER 8 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Thanks for clicking this story. I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry for wrong grammars, spellings etc. And if you find it corny, I'm really sorry!**

**Anyway pls read and review! thank you!**

* * *

Kim Crawford was getting some stuff out of her locker. She closed it and lean her back against it, rubbing her eyes with her free hand. She was tired and was close to falling asleep, until she felt someone in front of her. Two strong arms slid around her waist pulling it closer to their body. She blushed as she felt soft lips pressed against hers. Kim smiled, knowing who it was. It was none other than the handsome, Jack Brewer. 2nd degree black belter, Hearthrob at seaford high, and most importantly, her boyfriend.

She opened her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling Jack more closer, if it was even possible. "Hello to you too!" she beamed.

Jack chuckled, pressing his forehead against hers, both of them ignoring girl's glares and the usual "Kim's so luuucky!" or "omg their so sweet." and boy's disappointed looks they we're shooting kim.

"And how was your morning Jackson?" Kim asked in a teasing tone.

"It's okay. I haven't seen you all day though. Kimberly."

"I've had a busy morning. I've gone to class. And i'm still helping Eddie out with Kelsey."

"Were you successful?" He asked.

He laced their hands together as they walk towards the cafeteria.

"Nope!" Kim sighed.

"Yo what it do lovebirds!"

Jack and Kim smiled as five of their best friends (which contains Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Julie and Grace) joined them, Jerry casually bumping into Kim on purpose. She grinned and dropped Jack's hand, shoving Jerry, causing him to slam into the lockers with a loud bang. Resulting the students all around to snap their heads at Jerry's direction.

In return, covering for his embarrassment, Jerry flick her ear for good measure, sticking his tongue out.

Without thinking, Kim pulled it. Jerry yelped.

"Yo, uncool mamacita, uncool."

Kim rolled her eyes at his comment and laugh it off with Jack, milton and Eddie. Grace snickering from behind. And Julie...well, it looks like she was about to fall asleep. She was dead tired and was totally annoyed.

Jerry just smiled like it was nothing and wrap her hands around his girlfriend's shoulder. "Whatever, as long as it makes Grace laugh it's fine."

Grace and Kim 'awed'.

"So who's up to goofing off after school?"

"Goofing off?! You know, Jerry, some of us have homework and grades to worry about. Sure! We'd all love to goof off! To make a joke out of a day! To not worry about the important things. But you can't. Because this is life!"

The group- no, the whole hallway, was silent from Julie's loud rant. Students that surround them we're just staring at them. Jerry looked too scared to open his mouth again. Julie sighed and rub her temple. "I need food."

Once she was a safe distance away. Jack spoke, "So Julie's going nuts. How's everyone else doin'?"

They all chuckled.

"She's stressed. She's been working on this project that she has to do alone. Because her partner sick for a whole week now. And the problem is, the project is freaking hard! She been finishing it for almost a week, she has lack of sleep." Milton sighed, "Poor Julie, working all alone."

"Then why don't you just help her?" Eddie asked

"Cause if Ms. Walsh found out, then we both fail."

The gang nodded, undertanding.

Well maybe except for Jerry, who was looking confused as always.

***LINE BREAK***

Not far away from the group, the new kid, Charlie Adams stood there, watching them. Watching kim, is more like it. Ever since his first day at seaford high, he fell in love, not with seaford, but with Kimberly Crawford.

Charlie never got a chance to talk to her. In fact, he's not even sure if kim ever noticed him. Reason? The gang.

She always with her friends. Charlie heard a lot about them. The wasabi warriors, grace and julie. They're the most popular students in seaford high. Almost every rumor is practically about them. Thats why charlie knows... Almost everything. They're the best of friends, They do karate, they call themselves wasabi warriors except for julie and grace, their dojo is at the mall, they're all 14, blahblahblah...Jack and Kim being the only black belts. Blahblahblah...Jerry is dating Grace, Milton is dating Julie, and lastly... Jack is dating Kim. That broke charlie's heart. Apparently, they were the 'cutest couple'. Charlie rolled his eyes at that.

Charlie knows he's not the only one going after kim. A lot of guys are. Just so happens, they're all afraid of Jack. No one dares to mess with him, especially when it comes to Kim and his friends. Oh especially Kim. Or he'll beat the living day lights out of you. And everyone knows that, including Charlie. But Charlie believe in a saying, "if you love something, fight for it."

And that's what charlie's gonna do. He's gonna fight for kim. Even if it cost him a blackeye and broken bones from Jack.

He stubborn like that.

***LINE BREAK***

"Jeeerry! Put me down you dork! Jack, Grace help me!"

Charlie watched in amusement, as Jerry ran around inside the cafeteria, doing his 'Columbian war chant', with a screaming blonde, aka kim, struggling to get down from his shoulder. Kim would've have flip him, before he even he touched her, but it was unexpected. Students laughed at the two best friends about their antics while the other warriors, including Grace and a now unstressed julie, has smiles plastered on their faces.

Jack and Grace just let their partners do their thing, well more like Jerry's thing, finding this cleary hilarious.

Finally, about a feeling of 200 punches in the back, later, Jerry decided to put Kim down.

Jerry smiled innocently as she glared at her latino friend. And before you can say YOLO, she lunged at him. Jerry screamed on top of his lungs like a little girl, shielding his face with his hands in defence. And of course the impact never came. He opened his eyes. And as usual, Jack has his arms around his girl's waist preventing her to attack Jerry.

Charlie felt a pang of jealousy inside of him, seeing Jack's arm around Kim's body. But of course he couldn't do anything about that.

As the other students go back to what their doing, which is eating, some continued to watch them. As they find it "interesting". Pfft, or maybe because they are waiting for kick moment. Again, Charlie rolled his eyes at that.

"Yo! Chica calm down... It's what you get for stealing my strawberry." Jerry reasoned.

"Whatever!" Kim rolled her eyes and turned to Jack who is still holding her waist.

"And you! That's the second time

You didn't do anything from this butthead's antics!" Kim exclaimed referring 'butthead' to Jerry. Student's stifle a laugh at the insult, including Charlie.

"Hey!"

"Second time?" Jack questioned, ignoring Jerry's protest.

"Yup earlier this morning remember?" Kim pouted.

"But babe, you got it all under control."

She was still pouting. Jack sighed tightening his grip around her. "I'll help you get back at him later."

This cause Kim to peck him on the lips. And as the students been waiting for, kick moment had yet again cause the girls glare at kim out of jealousy, awe and squeal of their cuteness, and boys wishing they were that brunette she's making out with.

Charlie winced at the sight. And look away.

_Someday, kim will be mine._ He thought.

**So what'd ya guys think? To corny? Pls review. ****Don't worry kick fans, Jack and Kim aren't breaking up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wassup guys! I just want to thank everyone who reviewed! I'm ecstatic about that. And this is the second chapter. I'm not really sure if you'll like this one, for me it's kinda boring... But this is all i have right now.**

**Disclaimer: Never will I own Kickin' it or it's characters. Except for my OC's...**

**So on with the story!**

* * *

_Nanananana _

_Nanananana _

_He takes your hand, _

_I die a little..._

Charlie groaned in frustration. And the song isn't helping either. Out of all songs of One Direction, he picked 'I wish'. You probably be thinking. One direction? Charlie, a boy, listen to One direction?

So what! He actually likes their songs. And he isn't gay, he's freaking in love for crying out loud. With this beautiful blonde beauty, who was currently sitting by the stairs with her oh so loving boyfriend, Jack. Cuddling, kissing, flirting, hugging, hand holding. Ugh! It disgusted Charlie.

Kim look up to Jack with a smile on her face. Her eyes shining. It was clearly mesmerizing. Jack stared at those sparkly chocolate brown eyes that was boaring into his. Jack love these eyes so much. It was one of his favorite features of Kim.

_I watch your eyes and i'm in riddles,  
why can't look at me like that..._

Charlie snatched the earphones away from his ears. It's like the song is basically telling what Jack and Kim are doing... and what they're doing him.

It was very clear that he was jealous. And as Zayn Malik would sang,_ "why can't you look at me like that?"_

_Oh right, probably because she is clearly in love with you!_ Charlie thought sarcastically to himself. _She never even notice you stupid!_

Hold that thought.

_That's it! She never noticed me! I gotta talk to her... Then maybe... She'll fall for me..._

And although it was a little creepy... Charlie thought otherwise.

** LINE BREAK **

(3 hours later)

At lunch break, Jack Brewer stood getting his textbook out of his locker, well maybe what he's been doing if he wasn't staring at his beautiful girlfriend across the hall, talking to their friend Milton Krupnik. That amazing smile of hers plastered on her beautiful face.

She is really beautiful.

_Im a lucky man..._ Jack thought as his in trance. Not realizing his best friend Jerry kept snapping his fingers to his face.

_Damn this kid's in love!_ Jerry thought.

After 3 more snaps, Jack still didn't budge. So finally, Jerry did what he has to do.

"Yo!"

Jack flinched, muttering "shit", as he rub his ear out of annoyance.

"Dude what the hell?!"

Jerry chuckled. " Sorry bro, you "zoned" out."

Jack rolled his eyes at the latino and look back at Kim. _Oh here we go again..._ Jerry thought rolling his eyes. _Maybe he like being shout at in the ear?_

Then out of nowhere, a guy whom they never met before, came walking slowly towards Kim and started talking to her.

Jack and Jerry stood there observing who this guy was. Minutes later, Milton came walking towards them, leaving Kim with the guy.

"Hey Milton who's that?"

Jack, being the over-protective boyfriend he is, felt a little it thick him off. And as for Jerry, he is Kim's best friend, so of course he's protective over her.

"Oh that's Charlie Adams. New guy from new jersey. He just transferred here." Milton replied.

Jack and Jerry stared at him.

"What?"

"How come you know about him, and we didn't?" Jerry asked in confusion.

"Well he isn't really much of a social person and he just move here a week ago. Besides, you two were too busy with Kim and Grace to even care about a new kid."

The two thought about it and realized their skinny friend was right.

Jack's eyes wandered back towards Charlie and Kim. And the sight really thick him off. Charlie was flirting!

Jack and Jerry glared. This charlie guy is lucky Kim isn't flirting back. If she was. Ooh Charlie you are so gonna get it!

Jack didn't hesitate and walk toward the two. He slid his arm around Kim's waist, glaring slightly at Charlie. Milton, he decided to join Julie and Kelsey from the stairs, not wanting to be included of what might happen. And as for, Jerry , he smirked smugly, with his arms crossed, seeing Charlie's nervous expression. It's not that their trying to be bullies or anything, but for them, it's not cool when you flirt with their girlfriends or friends. Thinking Jack could take of this, he went to followed Milton to Julie and Grace.

Kim glance at her boyfriend and smiled at him. She was a little bit uncomfortable from Charlie's flirting. She thought he was nice and friendly. But, it was a little bit unexpected for him to just walk up and talk to her like that.

"Hey babe." Jack smirk, winking at Kim before eyeing Charlie. Kim grinned pecking Jack's cheek.

"Hey, Jack. Um... This is Charlie... Uh sorry, didn't get your last name?"

Charlie gulped, "Adams, Charlie Adams."

He may look calm on the outside, but on the inside... He was nervous as hell. Not to mention, Jack's look he's giving him.

"Nice to meet ya. I'm Jack." he held his hands out.

_Okay Charlie... Be cool... Just shake his freaking hand. It's good that he's being nice..._

Charlie smiled nervously, shaking Jack's hand. He can feel slight pain rushing through his hands as Jack tightened his grip.

Kim on the other hand, bit her lip, eyeing the two boys.

Jack let go and smirk.

_Oh shit, he must have saw me flirting earlier..._ Charlie cursed on his mind. _It's okay Charlie... Just be cool and be friends with them... Just make up a conversation!_

"So uh-... You guys do karate right?"

Kim grinned, "Yup, we do it after school at the mall inside Bobby Wasabi's dojo."

"Why you do karate?" Jack asked.

Charlie shook his head, "No... Uh, im kinda busy at basketball.."

Kim and Jack nod their head, understanding. "Oh so... Have you made friends since you move here?"

"A few actually"

"Well if you want, you could sit with us at lunch." Jack invited. He might not like the guy a little earlier, but being the nice guy he is, shook it away. Besides, he's the new guy, he probably didn't know that kim was dating anyone right?

Kim smiled at her boyfriend's kindness, it was one of the things why she fell for him.

"Yeah sure, thanks man!" Charlie beamed.

"No problem, c'mon let's go. I'm starving."

"You're always starving!" Kim declared playfully. Jack made a face, before lacing their together.

Charlie watched uncomfortably as he followed the two love birds to the cafeteria.

He was still a bit shock Jack invited him...

_Maybe Jack's cool guy after all... Too bad i love his girlfriend. Shit now i feel so bad for even flirting! What am i gonna do!_ He thought to himself.

** LINE BREAK **

Jerry was confused. Well he's always confused, everybody knows that. But this time, he's REALLY confused.

Why the hell was Charlie Adams sitting at their table?

Earlier, this guy was flirting with Kim. Then he thought Jack would've warned the guy by now.

But no. He's the one who actually invited him.

Jerry thought about the whole thing then realize something...

_Who am I kidding... It's Jack... He's always nice to everyone._ Jerry shrugged it off and decided to befriend this Charlie guy as long as he doesn't flirt with Kim again or Julie or Grace... Oh especially Grace!

"So Charlie... Why'd you transfer to seaford?" Eddie asked, taking a big bite out of his sandwich.

"Well, my mom got a new job here." Charlie answered. "So yeah"

"Oh" everyone said in unison.

"Wait you say play basketball right? Kim asked.

"Uh yeah, actually I-"

"Hey kim."

Everyone groaned. Jack's fist clenched from Kim' shoulder, trying to keep his cool down.

Reason? Luke Germaine. A jock. And probably the stupidest, cockiest, jerkiest boy in school, next to Frank. This guy has been asking out Kim for months now. And he still couldn't get the fact she's with Jack. Lucky for him, he haven't crossed the line yet, or he would end up in the hospital with broken bones and damage face.

"What do you want Luke?" Kim hissed.

"Oh kimmy-bear, you know what I want. A date"

Kim stood up, facing Luke, glaring at him. If looks could kill...

"Listen here dumbass. Nobody calls me kimmy except for Jack. Call me that again. You won't be able to play next season's game. Oh and by the way, Are you so stupid or you just don't really have a brain? How many times do I have to tell you, I. WILL. NEVER. GO. ON. A. DATE. ESPECIALLY. WITH. YOU! One more time, and I'll beat the shit out of you." Kim's voice is so deadly, one of Luke's friends aka goons, was about to wet his pants.

The warriors, Grace and Julie smirked. Charlie just sat their watching. Even he was terrified of Kim right now.

Asking and asking her out over and over again by this wench is really getting deep into her nerves.

By now, Kim is angry. And smart people would back off and not comment back at her, but Luke wasn't the smartest person. In fact he's the stupidest.

He scoffed, "Honey, don't play hard to get. You know what you're lucky. I'm giving you a chance to hang out with me. Not with these losers!"

Kim rolled her eyes. "It's a wonder how your brain isn't sprained with all the insults you came up with." She said coolly as Luke's smirk dropped to a frown.

"What did you say?" Luke asked looking at Kim. Jerry's laughter was heard in the background.

"I said, if you we're twice as smart you'd still be stupid!"

Snickers turned into uncontrollable laughter by the gang.

Kim smirk.

Luke's expression turned into an offensive look. "Oh yeah! Well your just a bitch, you and you're other girl friends!"

That was the last straw. Jack, Jerry, Milton and Eddie stood up glaring. Even Charlie stood up.

No one calls their girls a bitch and gets away with it.

The whole cafeteria was quiet by now watching the whole scene. One thing was on every students minds. _'Luke is gonna get it'_

They all know not to mess with Jack or his friends. Especially with male warriors. But when you insult their girlfriends... Im tellin' you, their inner beast will come out. And trust when I say this... run. Apparently Luke is stupid. So he is really gonna get it.

"What did you say?!" Jack hissed dangerously. Luke and his goons back away slightly.

"N-nothing-"

"Oh i'm damn right I heard you call my girl a bitch!" Jack screamed cutting him off. Charlie flinched a little at Jack's voice.

Now, this is what they mean, by not messing with Jack... Damn straight this jerk, Luke, is dead!

Luke was practically shaking by now. Not only cause of Jack, but because of Jerry, Milton and Eddie. They stood there with their arms crossed glaring at him angrily.

"I- im sorry-" Before Luke could finish his sentence Jack grab him by the collar and pushed him to wall as hard as he can. He maybe only be fourteen years old but the loud noise that came from the wall could tell his strength.

"If you ever," he said in a dark whisper, soo dangerous Luke would be crying by now "...talk like that about Kim and my friends again, I will put you through so much pain, you will be begging for death."

Luke nodded his rapidly. Jack let go of his shirt and walk out of the cafeteria. Kim walk over to Luke and flip him as hard she can, sending him one last terrifying glare, before following Jack.

Everyone swore they never saw Jack this angry. Except for the warriors. They've seen much worse.

Charlie shook his head sitting back down, slightly glaring at the groaning Luke from the floor. He was mad that he called Kim a bitch. But that's not his complete thought.

Everything was going through his mind.

He's in love with Kim... He was now friends with Kim and her friends, and her freaking boyfriend... He just saw how over-protective and how much Jack loves Kim... Not to mention what just happened a minute ago...

And, again he was in love with his girlfriend. And to think that he was planning on asking out Kim. Jack would kill him. Well shit!

One thing that was inside Charlie's mind now:

_i'm dead._

* * *

**I know it was NOT a good chapter. Everything was a bit over-reacting. I thought it was horrible and boring. Im sorry, this is all I have for now. But if you like it, then thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo im back! THANK YOU so much for the reviews! You guys are awesome! I hope you like this chapter. To be honest... I'm running out of ideas... Any suggestions?**

**Anyway here is chapter 3**

* * *

Kim turned from her right to her left, trying to find her angry boyfriend, whom stormed off after that jerk-face, Luke called her a bitch.

_Stupid Luke!_ Kim cursed. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Finally, Kim reached the hallway's stairs, noticing a brown haired boy, tapping his foot angrily, cursing under his breath.

Kim sighed and walk over, sitting next to him. "Hey..." she whispered softly. Jack turned his head slightly, smiling a little. "Hey."

Even when he was angry, Kim could always make him smile, even just a little.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine. You're here with me now."

Kim mentally awed. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thanks for defending me."

Jack slipped his arm on her waist, pulling her closer. "I'll always defend you, I love you, you know that."

Kim grinned, "I love you too."

Jack smiled, then scowled picturing Luke Germaine on his head, remembering him calling Kim a bitch. "The nerve of that guy... How can he even call you such a word!"

Once again his anger flared up. But was only a minute short when Kim started rubbing his arm soothingly keeping him calm. "Jack, forget about that crap-face, besides, before I followed you, I left him in pain on the floor, groaning. He deserved it. And I know to myself that I'm not a bitch. So don't worry about it."

Jack smirked, "Good. Cause you're very far from being a bitch anyway. But if that guy came asking you out again..."

"Puh-lease, after you scared him to death? Pfft, I don't think he will ever come near me again. All thanks to you. That jerk kept asking me out it's soo freaking irritating!"

"Well I understand him. Who wouldn't want asking you out? I mean you're Kimberly Crawford. Beautiful, athletic, funny, kind, not to mention smokin' hot." Jack grinned as Kim giggled. "You're practically every guys dream! Who wouldn't want a cheerleader/gymnast/martial artist for a girlfriend hmm?"

"I don't know... Maybe The strong, incredible, hot, and amazing Jack Brewer?" Kim teased, leaning closer.

"Maybe..." Jack teased back, grinning copying her action. They're face got closer and closer until their lips were now inches apart. Just a little mor-

_Briiiing_! There goes the bell. Lunchbreaks over.

The two sighed and got ready for class.

** LINE BREAK**

(AT THE DOJO)

As usual, the wasabi warriors were all training for next tournament. Jerry was at the side, kicking and punching some dummie, Milton and Kim were sparring, and Rudy was teaching Jack some new moves. The only difference now is, Charlie, Julie and Grace came with them. Even Brody and Brett.

They were planning on going to the park later. And why is Charlie here? Once again, Milton invited him. They already consider him as apart of the gang so why not? So there he sat, watching Kim kick Milton's ass.

How about Brett and Brody?  
Jack and the warriors are all close friends with the two.

And Eddie?

Eddie was nowhere to be seen. Until he came running in with the biggest grin on his face.

"GUUUYS, guys!"

Everyone stared at their friend, who was now jumping up and down, beaming at them.

"Where have you been Eddie?! Practice started an hour ago!" Rudy exclaimed walking closer.

"Sorry Rudy, but I got some big news!" The african-american boy was breathing heavily for all the running he did a minute ago. Still he was so happy, a giant grin was still plastered on his chubby face.

Jack groaned. "If it's one of those explorer scouts thingy again, it's not big nor news, so why don't we just start all over, and say 'Sorry Rudy, but I got something really _boring_ to say!'"

The warriors stifle a laugh.

Rudy, being an explorer scout himself, defends Eddie, " Okay first, being an explorer scout is great. You get to go camping, make some s'more, earn badges, and you get to wear cool scout outfits! Now try to make fun of that!"

Eddie nodded in agreement.

Jack snorted, "You just did!"

Rudy gasped dramatically. "Whatever! At least I'm not afraid of clowns!"

Jack rolled his eyes. He got rid of that fear since last year.

_Jack's afraid of clowns? wtf!_ Charlie frowned.

"So eddie what's the news?" Grace asked from from the bench.

"Okay, guess what! I-"

"Finally destroyed you're cello?"

"No, I-"

"Finally tried egg with ketchup just like I told you to?"

The girls made a disgusted face.  
Muttering "eww"

"Gross. But no. I-"

"Finally admitted to yourself, you're not a 'playah'? Milton said  
Popping his collar, immitating Eddie.

"No! I-"

"Finally asked out Kelsey Vargas!"

"Bingo!"

Kim smirked smugly, flipping her hair as the others stared at him in shock.

"No way!" Jerry exclaimed. Eddie was asking Kelsey out for over 9 months now. And she always say no. Now it's a wonder why today, she would say yes.

"Yes way! Tonight we are going out to these expensive restaurant -"

"It's just Felafel Phil's isn't it?" Julie rolled her eyes.

"Yes...But whatever! I got a date with kelsey vargas!"

"Congratulations men!" Jack walk over to Eddie, doing their 'secret bro handshake'. Jerry did the same, as did Brody and Brett. While Milton drape his arm over Eddie's shoulders.

"Well what do you know, we're all going out this afternoon. Well actually, we're all gonna go to the park and hang out together, you and kelsey are free to join us. Charlie is coming too"

"I am?" Charlie asked shyly.

"Yeah you are." Milton nodded.

Eddie shook his head, "Nah, we're good..."

"Oh come Eddie it will be fun." Kim insisted.

"Okay fine, I'll ask her."

"Anyway guys, come on let's get back to practice... A big tournament is coming up!" Rudy exclaimed.

** LINE BREAK **

(At the park)

Kelsey seemed to agree to go to the park with the gang. Besides she's already friends with Kim, Julie, and Grace. So why not?

And as weird as it is, Rudy somewhat joined them.

Now this this isn't a date anymore for Kelsey and Eddie, but at least they're both enjoying.

Now here they are walking around the park, with smiles on their faces in the warm weather.

"So what are we gonna do?" Milton asked.

"I say we wing it. Walking throught seaford, acting like the cool crowd" Eddie let out a dramatic sigh. "Which most of aren't used to."

"Yeah, look who's talking." Brett retorted.

"HIDE AND SEEK." Jack suddenly said, speaking his first words. Everyone looked skeptically at him. "No seriously. A HUGE game of hide and seek. We'll separate into teams, and have one seeker. I used to play it all the time before I moved here."

"Really?" Jerry asked, "Well i'm sure it was lovely." the gang chuckled.

"No seriously." Jack said. "It's fun. Charlie could be the seeker." He patted the boy on the back. "And Rudy can help him out, because Charlie doesn't know his way around Seaford yet."

"Well, it does sort of sound like fun..." Grace thought out loud.

"And no one else has thought of anything to do." Julie agreed.

"Why not? I'm in." Kim smiled.

"Wait a minute, don't you think it's a little weird for me to play with you guys..." Rudy asked unsurely.

The gang shook their head, "Nope not at all."

Rudy shrugged. "Okay, i'm in!"

"So? Teams?" Jack asked.

"Charlie should make teams." Jerry suggested.

"Okay." Charlie said, somewhat shyly. He WAS new to the gang after all, but they had been nothing but accepting of him. "Uhm...Team One will be Grace, kim aaannnddd..."

All the guys looked hopefully to be on the pretty girls team.

"Just Grace and Kim." Charlie grinned. Jack and Jerry gave him glares. They wanted to be on the same team with their girlfriends... Guess that's not happening.

"Team Two will be Brody, Jack, Julie and Jerry."

"YEAH! WE WILL WIN!" Jerry shouted, chanting. Jack glanced at Kim.

"You're going down." He grinned at her.

"YOU'RE the one going down, babe." She retorted, grinning back.

Charlie secretly rolled his eyes at the two.

"Team Three will be Milton, Eddie, brett and Kelsey."

"Aw MAN." Milton pouted. "I'm stuck with Mr. Hormones." He pointed at Brett. "If they're no GIRLS around, who knows what he'll do?"

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Brett jumped him, Kelsey sighed and Eddie cheered as Milton hid behind Julie.

"Can't hit a girl!" Milton eeped. Julie looked sympathetically at Kim.

"Sounds good." Rudy said. He looked at Charlie. "You ready?"

"Yup." He smiled. "This'll be easy."

"Now you have to close your eyes and give us five minutes to hide." Jack instructed. "Which ever team has the least people caught, wins."

Charlie and Rudy closed their eyes, as the teams snuck off. It's weird that Rudy's playing a children's game since he was an adult, but hey! Rudy is kinda childish. Plus the gang agreed he would play, so why the hell not! YOLO!

~~~~Team One~~~~

"We are going to win." Kim whispered as they snuck behind some bushes in the park. "We wont stay in one hiding place the entire game."

"Sounds good to me." Grace grinned

Kim then glanced sharply to her right. "Hey, it's team three."

Grace followed her gaze, to see Brett giving Milton a noogie, and Eddie and Kelsey talking with smiles on their faces.

"Their date is kinda weird." Kim pointed out.

Grace nodded in agreement.

"Three guesses who's gonna lose." she said.

"I have a plan to get Brett caught." Grace looked at Kim. "C'mere."

~~~~Team Three~~~~

"Brett!"

Brett turned his head rapidly from the silence around his team after hearing his name. "Did you guys hear that?"

"Yeah." , Milton looking around "It was Grace and Kim from the other side of the bushes. But don't listen, it's a trap."

Milton looked up, and Brett had already high tailed it to where he heard the two girls calling.

"What a weakness." Kelsey shook her head.

"I mean, yeah. Grace and Kim are attractive." Milton nodded. "But when they wanna win...they'll do anything."

Brett ran towards the two girls sitting next to each other behind the bushes. He grinned at them as he stopped.

"Hey ladies." He said.

"Hi Brett." They giggled.

"Sit down." Grace pouted. "You look tired."

Brett- feeling as if he was in heaven- sat between the two girls. "Looks like you ladies are getting lonely"

"Oh definitely." Kim agreed, fishing for something in her backpack.

"What're you looking for?" Brett asked her.

"Rope." She smiled.

"Rope. Huh." Brett nodded, and looked forward. Then he seemed to realize what she said. "Rope? Hey...hey what're you two doing? Hey...ACK! NO!"

~~~~~Seekers~~~~

Charlie and Rudy stared at Brett oddly, who was tied tightly to a tree. He glared at them.

"Kim and Grace? " Charlie asked.

"Don't ask, okay?" Brett snapped.

"Yup. Kim and Grace. Caught Brett from Team three..." Rudy said, as he wrote down results. "See ya, Brett."

"Hey...hey aren't you gonna untie me?! Hey, COME BACK!"

~~~~Team Two~~~~

"They're all going down." Jack whispered to his team. "Especially Kim."

"Uh, Jack?" Brody whispered. "Simmer down. It's hide and seek."

"Shut up." Jack snapped. "I said they're going DOWN."

Julie, Jerry and Brody stared. Jack wasn't one to usually be a bossy person, but when he was, you better listen. A good leader, and a good strategist.

"What's the plan?" Brody asked.

"We get Grace on our side." Jack said. "That's up to Jerry. Then we get Milton." He glanced at Julie. "That's up to you." Julie grinned un-innocently. "Brody, I want you to get Eddie on our side. He's a good hider."

"No kidding. Will do." Brody nodded.

"What about Kim?" Jerry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Leave her to me." Jack nodded, with a big smile on his face.

"We're playing hide and seek, not Adam and Eve." Jerry said bluntly. Jack glared at him, and Brody and Julie decided wisely not to laugh. This was strictly a battle between Jack and Kim.

"Oh yeah. Brett was caught, I saw." Brody said.

"Yeah, he was tied to a tree." Julie chuckled.

Jack and Jerry blinked.

~~~~Seekers~~~~

"Okay, this much I know." Rudy said to Charlie "Jack is gonna go after Kim on his own."

"They're both a competitive couple aren't they?" Charlie laughed, looking sort of upset. Rudy sighed, and then nodded.

"But we can use that, look on the bright side." Rudy slapped Charlie's arm boyishly. "Just find a secluded place, and I assure Jack and Kim will be there."

Charlie frowned. Jack and Kim, making out? He shivered at the thought.

"Charlie." Rudy took the boy's shoulders. "Listen to me. Kim is evil when it comes to games like these. She will stop at nothing to win. So we need to focus."

Charlie shrugged. "Okay, now Eddie is our next target and he should be easy. Do you have any felafel balls with you?"

"...whyyyy?"

"Just answer the question!"

"I have some..." Charlie looked through his pockets. He pulled out a crumpled up package. "Beef jerky."

Rudy looked at him confusingly. Why would he have beef jerky on his pocket? Rudy shrugged. Then again he asked if he has felafal balls.

"Close enough. Knowing felafel balls, they're probably from the same food group anyway."

~~~~Team Three~~~~

"Brett's gone." kelsey said, as the team crawled behind a tree.

"Life cut short by women's charms." Milton sighed. "It's SAD, really."

"I think he deserved it." Eddie nodded. "I mean, he was trying to steal the show."

"You're only saying that because he didn't listen to you. Right Eddie? Eddie?"

But Eddie wasn't listening to Milton. Instead he was staring at a big package of jerky about a quarter across the field.

"No, idiot. It's a trap!" Milton hissed.

"But it's JERKY." Eddie whined.

"They're might be PORK in it, Goldberg." Milton said. "What if you're jewish?"

"I don't care..." Eddie drooled as he started to walk towards the jerky.

"No FOOL!" Kelsey exclaimed. "It's not worth it!"

But Eddie continued advancing toward the food, and kelsey and Milton knew they had lost him.

"Quickly!" Milton shouted. "RETREAT! RETREAT!"

And they both high tailed it out of there, leaving the poor, gluttonous Eddie to the trap beef jerky...

He crept toward it, and grabbed the package. As he did...

"GOTCHA!"

"AAAAHHH! GET OFF ME, YOU HICK!"

~~~~Team One~~~~

"Did you hear that?" Kim asked. "Seems like someone else has been caught."

"Eddie." Grace answered. "You can recognize that scream anywhere." She looked over at Kim. "Hey Kim, you got a plan?"

"Yeah." Kim whispered, her arms crossed and her face in a shape of deep concentration. "We have to get Milton, Kelsey and Jerry out of the game. Brody and Jack can be converted. Julie however..." Connie sighed. "We'll get her later."

"Leave Jerry to me." Grace nodded. "I can get him out of the game in seconds."

"Sounds good." Kim grinned. "Okay, we're gonna split up. Grace to the open field and cut to the river bank, I'm gonna find that old shack that has the park equipment. There should be a team hiding in there."

The two members of Team One nodded, and split up.

~~~~Team Two~~~~

"I see Grace." Jerry said, looking through a pair of binoculars (that seem to have appeared out of no where, just like Kim's backpack) "I think she's looking for one of us. She looks hot as always"

"This is your chance." Julie whispered. "Get her on our side."

"Wait..." Brody muttered.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking." Jack nodded at Brody. "I think she's against us."

"I can change that." Jerry grinned, and slicked back his hair. He handed the binoculars to Julie. "I'm going in."

"Good luck." Brody said solemly.

"And God speed." Julie nodded.

"Be careful bro." Jack said. "Women are deadly."

Jerry crept through Team Two's hiding place, and started to jog towards Grace. "Oi, BABE."

"Uh oh..." Julie flinched.

"Charming won't work, moron." Brody shook his head. Jack banged his own head against the binoculars in frustration. It was suicide.

~~~~Kim~~~~

"So..." Milton said, looking at Kim. "You trying to tell us that Grace got caught, and you're trying to join us?"

"Yes." Kim nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so."

"That sucks." Milton nodded.

"We lost Eddie to jerky." Kelsey said bluntly. "I feel so down-trodden."

"May I join the team? I know a hiding spot where no one can find us. It's the place where I got away and the Grace got caught because she didn't follow me."

"Sounds good." Milton nodded.

"Wait." Kelsey said. "How do we know we can trust you?"

"I'm just a lonely follower." Kim said. "I have nothing to prove."

"Okay then." Kelsey said, and they followed Kim. Since they were behind her, they did not see her evil smile as she lead them to the clearing where Eddie was caught.

Seconds later, she was high tailing it as kelsey and milton shouted obscenities at her after she shoved them down a hill and right into Charlie's lap.

~~~~Seekers~~~~

"Four down, six to go." Rudy said, looking over his sheets of information. He then grinned at Eddie, Brett, Milton, and Kelsey (all tied to the tree Brett started out on.) "How are you all?"

"Comfortable?" Charlie asked.

"NO." Brett snapped.

"That's too bad." Rudy sighed. "Seems you'll just have to stay tied to that tree longer. What's say we look for Jerry right now, Charlie?"

"You're the boss." Charlie smiled, and the two walked off.

"COME BACK HERE!" Eddie shouted.

"YOU'RE NOT MY FRIEND ANYMORE!" Milton screamed.

"WHEN I GET OUT OF TREE I WILL PUMMEL YOU!" Brett added.

Kelsey just ignored them, and proceeded to play cat's cradle.

~~~~Grace~~~~

"So." Jerry leaned against a his girlfriend slightly. "You're looking good."

"You think so?" grace smiled flirtatiously at him. "Why do you say that?"

"I'm just thinking..." Jerry said, trailing his hand to the small of her back. "That you'd be happier on our team."

"YOUR team?" Grace pretended to look deep in thought. "I dunno, babe. Do I deserve to be on your team?"

"I think so." He leaned forward slightly.

~~~~Team Two~~~~

"Are they gonna?..." Julie whispered in fear.

~~~~Kim~~~~

"Are they gonna?..." Kim said to herself, watching from the window of the park equipment shack.

~~~~Grace and Jerry~~~~

"I'm glad you agree." Julie said, and she grabbed his head and kissed him hard on the mouth.

~~~~Team Two~~~~

"OH Great!"

~~~~Kim~~~~

"Oh love birds..."

~~~~Seekers~~~~

"GROSS!"

~~~~Grace and Jerry~~~~

As Grace pulled away, she grinned. She'd caught him. Jerry was as good as gone.

"Tricked ya." Grace said as Rudy and Charlie ran toward them.

"You might have, but you got caught too." Jerry chuckled.

Grace didn't seem to realize this until Rudy stopped in front of them both.

"A very strategic move, Grace." Charlie said, as Rudy patted them on the back. "But you should have bolted afterward."

"Shut up." Julie snapped.

"I AM TRIUMPHANT!" Jerry shouted in Team Two's direction. "I AM A HERO!" He kept shouting as Rudy and Charlie dragged him and Grace off to be tied to 'the tree'. "A HEERROOO!"

~~~~Team Two~~~~

"And you shall be remembered." Jack sniffed, his imagenary hat held to his heart.

"What a brave sacrifice." Julie agreed.

"My ass. He just wanted to kiss Grace." Brody scoffed.

Meanwhile, Jack had noticed something. A very slender and NICE leg was seen peeking out just behind the park equipment shack. He knew that leg anywhere.

"Time to split up." He sang, as he snuck off towards the shack. Brody and Julie watched him go, and they too saw the leg.

"That kid needs a backbone." Julie shook her head.

"He may need a backbone, but he has a gorgeous girlfriend." Brody sighed. "Who does karate and cheerleading."

Julie shrugged. "It's all up to us now. Him and kim will be in that shack for the remainder of the game."

"I say we make a run for it." Brody said. They looked at each other, nodded, and bolted.

~~~~The Caught~~~~

"Watch your hands!" Grace snapped at Jerry. "I just HAD to be tied up next to you!"

"You didn't seem to mind being close to me when you kissed me." Jerry said slyly.

"YOU guys are a couple... You guys remember that? " Brett asked sarcastically.

"Kim said you had been caught." Kelsey said to Grace.

"she lied. Our plan was to get you guys caught." Grace sighed. "But now I am too."

"Kim's not." Eddie noted.

"Neither is Jack." Milton added.

All of them shared looks, and hoped that wherever Jack and Kim were tied up when they were caught, they wouldn't have to watch.

~~~~Seekers~~~~

"Four more to go." Charlie said to Rudy. "Julie, Brody, Jack, and Kim."

"Well, I think Julie and Brody are probably together."

"I have a hunch Jack and Kim are on their own."

"I assure you-hey...is that julie's hat?"

They looked to see a little hat, poking out of the bushes. They crept up silently to it, and looked down slightly.

~~~~Team Two~~~~

"I can't believe Jack ditched us to go with Kim in the equipment shack." Julie said.

"I would ditch us if I got to go with Kim in the equipment shack!" Brody retorted bluntly.

"wouldn't you now!" Rudy grinned.

"shut up, rudy." julie and brody snapped. Then they paused, looked up and then swore.

"Hiya!" Rudy grinned.

~~~~The Caught, moments later~~~~

"Welcome to the tree." Brett said monotonely to Julie tied up next to him.

"You okay, bro?" Jerry asked Brody.

"Yeah. I'm good."

"Hey julie-kins, I've missed you!" Milton smiled.

"Aww me too Miltie. I wish i was tied next to you!"

"Me too-"

"Would you two stop with lovey-dovey already!"

~~~~Jack and Kim~~~~

"Hey." Jack said, leaning around the shack. Kim eeped, and fell backwords.

"You scared me, moron!" She kicked at him, but he dodged it. He held out his hand to help her stand up, but she did it herself. "Here to blow my cover?"

"Actually..." Jack leaned towards her, causing her to edge against the closed door of the shack. "I say we forget about the game..."

Kim smiled, and trailed her finger softly across his jaw line. "And do what?"

Jack pretended to think. "Gee, I don't know Kimmy! Maybe our homework? What do you think?"

"I think..." Kim replied, grabbing the front collar of his coat. "That we should put our privacy to good use,"

"You read my mind." Jack leaned forward and kissed her firmly on the lips. Kim pulled on his coat collar, and used her other hand to open the shack door behind them as they stumbled inside.

~~~~Seekers~~~~

"Julie and Brody DID say they were in the shack..." Rudy said, looking at the little cottage.

"I'm scared to look..." Charlie moaned. "I don't wanna look..."

"Do ya think they're...they're KISSING?"

"Oh NO, Rudy. They're probably playing Monopoly!" Charlie said sarcastically.

"Oh good." Rudy grinned. "We can go get them then!" He trudged happily to the shack. Charlie shook his head.

"I can't look..." He sighed.

Dwayne took the door handle (which was twisted about and seemed ready to fall off as if someone had pushed the door open too hard...) and opened the beat up door.

Then...

"OH MY GOD!"

"There goes my heart." Charlie sighed.

~~~~Jack~~~~

"OH MY GOD!"

~~~~Kim~~~~

"OH MY GOD!"

~~~~The Caught, moments later~~~~

"Hey." Milton said to Jack.

"Hey." Jack muttered back.

"You're hair is all messed up."

"I KNOW."

Jack was grumpy. It wasn't often he got to be alone in a shack with Kim. Rudy WOULD have to walk in and see them. And why put Jerry between him and Kim? That was dumb and mean.

"Kim, your hair is messed up too." Eddie said.

"I wonder why?" Brody said sarcastically.

"She and Jack were probably up to the same things you and Grace were, Jerry." Kelsey said.

"SHUT UP!" Grace shouted.

"Ooooohhh, Jack-a-roony and Kim-meister! Kissing in a sha-aaacckk, loving each-OTH-eeerrr."

"Jerry, if you don't shut up..." Jack growled.

"Ooooh, Jack-a-roony is AN-grrryyy."

"Kim?" Jack asked politely to the girl he would have been next to had it not been for Jerry. "Lean toward me, will you?"

"Okay!" Kim agreed, understanding what Jack was up to.

"Don't look, Julie." Milton suddenly said. Julie nodded, and shut her eyes.

"Hey Jack, Kim?..." Jerry whimpered. "What are you two doing? Yo!...HEY DON'T KISS IN FRONT OF MY FACE AND AAAHHH! STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT! THAT'S NOT SWAG YO! "

"Damnit Milton! Why didn't you tell US not to look!?"

~~~Kelsey and Eddie~~~

"This is date is really... Memorable..." Kelsey said to Eddie. He nodded, "Yeah... Sorry."

"What'd ya mean I enjoyed it!"

Eddie's head shot up. "Really, you'd go out with me again!?"

"Yup."

"Oh sweet... You hear that Milton! I told you imma 'playah'"

"Whatever... Hey Charlie, Rudy... Could you untie us now! The trunk is itchy on my back!" Kim exclaimed.

"Rudy, Charlie? Hello?"

"Rudy! Hey! Don't walk away from us!"

"Yo come back... I can't take these love birds any- OH NO! STOP KISSING! AAHHH! GRACE HELP ME!"

"JACK , KIM WOULD YOU STOP KISSING ALREADY!"

"You tell 'em Brody! Where the hell is Charlie and Rudy!"

"Hello! Somebody untie us from this freaking tree!"

**Well that's chapter 3! I know sucks. But hey it's fanfiction, anything can happen right?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! A shout out to all who reviewed, follow, and favorite. Thank You so much! This is chapter 4. And I hope you like it. **

**I apologize for wrong, grammars, spelling, mistakes... etc.**

**Anyway, I don't own Kickin' it nor the characters!**

**I wish I do, sadly not.**

**Okay let's not waste time and sit back and relax and enjoy the story!**

* * *

2 weeks have past, and Charlie Adams is OFFICIALLY apart of the gang. They treat him as a best friend, and as did he. He was still in love Kim Crawford though. Nothing can change that. But seeing her and Jack almost everyday, kissing, cuddling, flirting... It's killing him. Especially the first time when he heard the two say "I love you" to each other. That slapped him hard like bitch.

Yet more and more, he could see they were perfect for each other. But then again, he couldn't help but think, if he, himself and Kim were together, would they be perfect too?

_Maybe..._ He answered to himself. _I hope so..._

But other than that, everything was going great. He was more popular, his grades are high enough to be on the basketball team, which he is. He even became captain.

Life's good... sometimes.

**LINE BREAK**

The hallways of Seaford High were buzzing in excitement. No wonder, the school dance and spring break was coming up. Everyone was anticipating the much-awaited party and vacation ahead.

"Eep, I still couldn't believe that Rudy asked us to join you guys on Hawaii! It will be so much fun." Grace squealed as she linked her arm with Kim's. "So, do you have a dress for the dance?"

They were walking down the halls, headed for their lockers. A couple of guys waved at them as they passed by. They acknowledged them with a smile and a tiny wave. 2 years of cheerleading has earned Grace Moreau and Kim Crawford thongs of adoring male fans.

Although, when the boyfriends are AROUND that is. Now every male who has as much as looked at their ways earned himself a furious and menacing glare from Jack and Jerry. Every once in a while Jerry would crack his knuckles at them too.

Jack only do that often of times, when it has come too far. But other than he just let them glance or wave at Kim. He knows Kim is still his anyways.

_Good thing Jack isn't anything like Jerry._ Kim smiled as the picture of her own boyfriend flashed on her head.

"Nope, wanna go shopping after school?" Kim replied. Suddenly remembering something, she took out a small package from her backpack. "I got these this morning: House keys, car keys, some wads of cash, a short letter and my very own credit card." Kim held up every item in front of her friend, including a small piece of paper.

Grace raised an eyebrow. "Wow, that's... interesting. Well, what does it say?"

Carefully, she unfolded the paper and cleared her throat. "Dearest Kimberly," she started, scowling at her full name. "Here's an early present for your birthday. Hope you use it wisely. By the way, I inserted the house keys and the car keys inside. Your Mommy and I need to go to Australia for a month or two. Don't worry; we're not deserting you or anything."

Kim couldn't help but smirk. "Yeah, right." Grace signaled her to continue.

She sighed and kept on reading aloud. "Just have to take care of some businesses. Feel free to live in the house for a while or not. Take care of your little brother Ken, alright? Maybe you could ask some friends to keep you company. Use the money for the dress. Yes, we know about the school dance. The remaining cash, I believe, will be enough to last you a couple of months. And I know spring breaks coming too. Enjoy your little vacation in Hawaii with the wssabi warriors. And as for Ken, he will live for your aunt Loretta until you come back. Be safe. Have fun! Daddy Pete."

"Have fun?" Grace stared at her incredulously as they turned around the corner echoing what the letter read. "Just like that? They're leaving you alone in this country and telling you to have fun?!"

"Like it wouldn't be the same." There was a hint of bitterness in her voice. Ever since then, her parents are always on a buisiness trip, leaving her and Ken alone in the mansion.

They both fell silent for a moment, before Kim suddenly snapped her finger. "You know what Grace, never mind them. I just had a brilliant idea." she chirped excitedly. "You could stay with me after the next weeks trip! It will be the best spring break ever!"

Grace eyes flashed with excitement. "Really?!" Kim nodded eagerly. "'Coz that would be great!"

She squealed in glee just thinking about spending the whole summer with her best friend. Beside her, Kim began jumping, earning them weird glances from the other students.

"Ladies, ladies," someone from behind them called out. "While the idea of having six hunky half naked guys trapped in an island with you is thrilling..." He made a 'tsk tsk tsk' noise. "Could you just please try to keep your hormones in check, at least until the end of the week. Really, it's not good to look at."

They both stopped and turned around as Jerry Martinez wrapped his arms around them and gave them knowing looks.

Jack Brewer, Milton Krupnik, Eddie Jones, and the rest of their friends were behind him. Minus Julie and Kelsey.

Kim felt her heart skip a beat when she saw who was behind Eddie.

Jack.

God knows how much she loved his eyes. It would always seem to twinkle when he sees her. Kim smiled at him, completely forgetting Jerry's earlier comment. Jack has a tendency to make her forget about everything else. And it works every time.

Jerry on Grace, on the other hand, didn't have the same effect. She quickly gave him an elbow.

"Hey ouch, that hurts!" He rubbed his ribs.

**LINE BREAK**

Jack found himself running a hand through his slightly long brown hair upon seeing Kim. As soon as she saw him, she flashed him a gorgeous smile. His heart fluttered at the sight of her. _Good god, that never fails to happen._ He made his way towards her. "Hi, stranger," he greeted with a smile and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. He loved how his arms would just fit snuggly on her body.

Kim turned around, gave him a light peck on the cheek, and grinned at him. "Hey yourself," she greeted him, leaning against his body.

"Ahem," Eddie cleared his throat. "Show's a little too early, don't you think?"

She punched him playfully on the shoulders. They both turned their attention back towards the others.

"I hate to break it to you, Jerry, but there are actually seven of us gentlemen." Milton said, rather confused at him for not noticing.

"Yo, I said hunks, not geeks."

"Then who invited you?" Charlie suddenly answered.

Kim tried to pass her laugh as a snicker but failed miserably. Jack, like everybody else, burst out laughing.

Jerry glared at him. "Don't get smart with me, Adams," he shot back, pouting a little.

"Um that's Captain Adams to you, thank you very much!" Charlie retorted back.

"No way, you made captain?" Kim asked grinning.

"Yup!"

"Congrats men, you finally beat that smug smirk off of Alan Wether's face." Jack high fived him.

Eddie nodded in agreement, "Please, that guy has been captain for too long. He needs a break!"

"By the way, where's Julie and Kelsey?"

"Julie's in a Math contest."

"And kelsey, is absent for the day."

"Oh."

* * *

**I know it was short or was it? Whatever!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Guys! This is chapter 5! And y'all like it! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I really hope you guys review, it inspire me a lot to update and update.  
Anyway, if you would like to suggest something, go on!  
****  
Guest - what you mean by "That was interesting story will the wasabi warriors get release and get Rudy and Charlie back?"****  
****  
Disclaimers: I wish I own kickin' it, sadly I don't!**

* * *

_Continuation from the last chapter..._

Charlie watched as Jack and Kim cuddle up to each other. God, how he wished he were that lucky bastard that brushes aside strands of her hair across her face... To be the one feeling her silky, blonde mane right down his finger tips...

His thoughts were shattered when Brett suddenly spoke up.

"Hey guys, you do realize that we're not the only ones half naked in there, but these two beautiful ladies as well." The boy pointed out, beaming. He winked at Grace and was about to wink at Kim, but stopped himself short. Jack was hovering behind Kim and was giving him the evil eye. Grace pointedly ignored him.

Before he could stop himself, a huge grin crept into Charlie's face.

"Hey, whatcha grinning at, Adams?" Jerry suddenly piped up. He had a very furious expression on his face.

Almost immediately, Charlie's hand flew to his mouth and tried to disguise his smile by rubbing his chin. "Huh? Nothing," he quickly mumbled, feigning innocence. "I-uh, just remembered something funny, that's all."

"No you're not. You're thinking about something else." He looked at him accusingly. "You're thinking about what Brett here just said."

Charlie almost lost it there. Did Jerry know he was thinking about Kim when Brett made that comment? Wait, he backtracked,_ we're talking about Jerry here. He probably thinks I'm fantasizing about Grace. He paused for a moment. Uh-oh, not good._

"Oh no, here he goes," Grace muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes.

"Stop thinking about her in a bikini, Charlie. She's my babe, not yours. That's not swag yo!" Jerry glared at him menacingly. "Get your freaking own."

Charlie flashed Grace a please-help-me look, before turning towards the latino. "I'm not, really," he said a little too quickly.

"Quit it, Jerry. Okay, first of all," Grace stepped in between them. "I'm sure Charlie's not thinking about that." Charlie smiled at her gratefully. "And second, you're babe has a name, you know... And it's Grace." She crossed her arms across her chest. "Now if you don't stop this nonsense, I guarantee you, you won't be able to see the real thing." A sly smile was plastered on her face.

The halls reverberated with 'ooohs', entirely from the male warriors. Kim was chuckling lightly while Grace was smiling triumphantly at everybody else.

That seemed to have knocked some sense into him. Jerry promptly stopped, and instead glowered beside his best friend, Jack. "Stupid Charlie fantasizing about my ba-" He stopped muttering and quickly looked up to see Grace raising an eyebrow at him. "-Grace." A series of incoherent ramblings soon followed. No doubt still talking about Charlie.

"Man, the Grace Moreau has got you whipped!" Eddie exclaimed. "Wapshhh!" He imitated a whipping sound and threw his arms around, as if whipping him.

Brody let out a snort, while everyone else was trying their best not to laugh.

Jerry shot him a fierce look. That quickly wiped the smile off Brody's face.

"That's really great, Martinez," Brett said sarcastically. "'Because even if Charlie was fantasizing, now so will everybody else. Thanks for painting that terrifically beautiful picture into our minds, bro." He winked at Grace, who laughed. Knowing Jerry, he was sure that comment would totally drive him insane.

All the guys hooted in agreement.

Jerry, however, looked like he was ready to swallow everyone whole.

"Cool it," Jack held out his arm, seeing the enraged look on Jerry's face. "Brody here was just kidding."

"Guys, guys, before you start fantasizing about half naked bodies-" Kim interjected. "Let's not forget we still have classes to go to."

Jack was quick to agree. "She's right, you guys." Kim beamed at him, and he looked pleased with himself.

"Shut up, Brewer. You're probably picturing Kimberly in a little bikini too." Jerry knew he hit him big time when he saw Jack's face suddenly flush.

Once again, Charlie quickly pinched his cheeks hard, trying to rid the huge smile that threatened to form on his face. _Please don't let anybody notice me. Just please -_

Tough luck. Eddie noticed him. "Hey Charlie, something wrong?"

He stood there for a moment, silent. "Um yeah, I mean no! I mean..." he answered uncomfortably.

His friends watched him quizzically, probably because of his cheeks that were now turning from deep red to frighteningly purple.

_Great. A mere mention of a little bikini and already I'm acting like an idiot. Way to go, Adams!_ Charlie inwardly cursed himself for his own stupidity. Now not only did he have to endure the stares of his friends, he had to endure the stares of everyone else on the floor.

And his cheeks hurt,_ damn it!_

"I just thought-uh, my cheeks were-uh, falling asleep." He offered lamely.

That earned him even more weird stares.

"Ah-I'm pinching it to-uh, stimulate blood circulation." He nodded his head vigorously. Finally, he let his cheeks go. "Well, I think it's okay now," he smiled at them reassuringly, lightly tapping his cheeks._ Oww! I feel a bruise forming..._

"...Right, whatever man." Brody replied, finally breaking the awkward silence. "Anyway, could you guys tell Rudy thanks? It was really nice of him to invite us to hawaii."

Grace, Brett and Charlie nodded in agreement.

"Whoa, you're going to hawaii?" Jerry piped up. "Luckyyy!"

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"What do you mean by, 'Luckyyy'?" Jack mimic. "You're going too. I'm mean, for christ sakes, Jerry, why do you think we're talking about bikinis a minute ago. Rudy bought us all tickets remember?"

"He did? Oh man, That swasome yo! I get to go to hawaii with my girl! Whoo!" Jerry drape his arms over Grace's shoulder.

Once again, they rolled their eyes.

"Oh Grace..." Milton sighed. "I feel sorry for you. You have a boyfriend, who is more stupid than elmo."

"Elmo?" Jerry pouted. "How can I be more stupid elmo? I mean he's a freaking muppet yo!"

"Exactly!" Kim exclaimed as everyone snickered. Grace kissed Jerry's cheek making him feel better.

Eddie groaned. "Guys can we stop talking about nonsense?! I mean first bikinis and now elmo? I stupid muppe-?"

"Hey elmo's not stupid!"

"Whatever floats you're boat." Brett sighed. "Well, I gotta go, guys. I need to find some book and then return it to the library. Mrs. Johnson said that if I didn't return the book I borrowed, she'd whack with an almanac next time she sees me. Which is bad... Since I see her almost everyday, and the almanac weighs like a ton." He wrinkled his nose. "I don't see why she's so mad, though. I mean, it's just a book."

"It's a book you borrowed a year ago." Brody clarified. "Come on, I'll help you find it. She'd probably whack me too since you keep telling her I was the one using it." He grabbed Brett by the shoulders. "See you, guys." They both turned to leave.

After the two left, the other gang seemed to go off on their own. Eddie left to meet with Kelsey at her house. Grace managed to persuade Jerry into doing his Chemistry project, which was due on Wednesday. And Milton met up with Julie.

"Guess we'll see you too, Charlie."

He turned around to face Jack and Kim. He smiled weakly at them. "Yeah - " Kim flashed him a smile and gave a small wave.

"Bye." She said before they too, turned to leave.

He watched as they disappeared around the corner. Charlie watched as they walked away, hands firmly clasped together.

"Bye..."

* * *

**I know there wasn't much of KICK but I promise next chapter will. So anyway, was it good? Pls tell me what you think! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, hey! This is chapter 6. Sorry for the wait. Anywhoo... THANK YOU for the reviews! And the ones who favorited, and followed the story! That meant a lot! If yo have any suggestions, then go ahead!**

**SHOUT-OUTS!:**

**TiffanyKene - Hey! I appreciate the message you sent. Thank you, and so here I am updating for ya! Thanks for the reviews too!**

**Hertzler - :( Sorry about the last 2 chapters. I've tried hard to for you guys to like it, it's just that i'm getting out of ideas and that's the only thing I can come up for in that time. Still, thanks for reviewing. I hope you like this one.**

**Emily - THANK YOU!**

**Guest - I don't really know if you're the same person or not, but anyway THANK YOU for all the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't. Own. Kickin' it.**

**Now on with the story!****  
**

* * *

"So, you want to tell me what that was about?" Jack asked as he opened his locker.

"What, Grace and Jerry?" She leaned against a locker and settled her bag on the ground. "They've been like that since they hooked up." Jack frowned at her.

"No, I'm not talking about that." he answered, picking up a piece of paper he dropped from his algebra textbook, tossing it inside his locker. "I meant you and Grace. The two of you were giggling like maniacs out there on the hallway. What, you won the lottery or something?"

"Oh that," she replied as Jack closed his locker, facing her. "I got this letter from my dad telling me they've gone to Australia for some business, probably the whole summer." A grin crept on her face as Kim remembered that she was going to spend the summer with her best friend.

He gently took her hand into hands and began playing with it. "And that's a good thing because..."

"Because I just invited Grace to spend my summer with her at the mansion...We're going there right after the gang's two-week vacation to Hawaii."

"And you're parent's okay with that?"

"Yeah," she quickly answered.

"Uh huh, right." Jack cocked an eyebrow at her. "What exactly did they say?"

"That I could bring some friends over for the summer to keep me company." She shrugged it off.

"Huh, I see." Jack slowly let go of her hand. _Here it comes!_

_Did I just hear that? "'Huh'? What 'huh'?"_ Kim tipped her head towards him and waited for an answer. "Jackson Brewer, what are you 'huh'-ing me about?" He better explain himself this time.

It was mean, he knew, but he just loves pulling Kim's leg. "Nothing," he answered, raising both his hands.

She could already feel her temperature rising._ 'Nothing', my ass! There's absolutely nothing about that 'huh'! The last time he made that sound, we ended up not talking to each other for a week! I'm giving him twenty - no! -fifteen seconds to explain himself or I'll storm out here faster that he can say 'Kimmy'._ Kim squinted at him, as if trying to read his mind.

Jack could already see the gears turning in her head. _Let's see... arms across the chest, and right foot tapping._

As if on cue, Kim crossed her arms on her chest and lightly tapped her foot._ Seven seconds, Brewer!_

Jack smiled inwardly. He loved the way she looked whenever she's getting upset. _I'd better stop pulling her leg or there will be hell to pay later._ With all seriousness that he could muster, he opened his mouth to speak. "Your uncle gave you permission to have some friends stay over and it never occurred to you to invite your own boyfriend for the summer?" He was trying hard to look miffed. Emphasis on trying hard. "Don't you know how much that hurts me? There is so much to do around there when you have your boyfriend for company the whole summer." Kim then smiled at her deviously.

Again, she had been caught unaware and unprepared by one of Jack's crazy tricks. What, is that the third time this day? Kim huffed indignantly and grabbed her backpack from the floor. "Err, I hate it when you do that! You're really mean, Brewer!" She whacked him a couple of times with it. "Why do you always have to psyche me out?!"

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry!" Jack started laughing, while trying to fend of the bag.

Her reaction to him was typical. It was, no matter how bizarre, the only way he could tell that she was 'good old Kimberly'. She would be absolutely in love with him one minute and be dangerously livid the next. Strong and feisty, yet vulnerable at the same time. The same 'Kim' he'd been in love with, ever since he step foot to Seaford High.

Jack suddenly grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her, unable to let Kim move her arms. Their bodies were touching so close, their faces are the only gap between them. "It's just that, do you know you look cute when you're upset?" He planted a light kiss on her nose.

"I don't know." She wondered out aloud, biting her lip. "They tell me I grow ten feet taller... suddenly sports claws on my fingers... yells like a crazy bitch... hmm, I'm not sure that would exactly pass for 'cute'."

"Yeah, but that just happens on special occasions, Kim. You know, on cat fights and stuff."

"And you don't know how close this has been on becoming that one." She let out a frustrated sigh. "Why can't you just be like other men who gets their tick by asking their girlfriends to dress up and then say," Kim lowered her voice to imitate a man, "'you look hot, babe'."

"I think you're confusing me for Jerry."

"Shut up!" She playfully smacked him on the shoulders. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know." Jack conceded. "But you have this thing, you know, when you're upset. Just drives me wild." He grinned at her.

"Weirdo."

"You've been telling me that since we were 13." Jack combed his hairs with his hand and gave her an exaggerated smile - a movie star smile. "That's the reason you fell madly in love with me, remember?"

"Ugh, you are impossible,Brewer!"

"Impossible to resist, I know." Without warning, Jack leaned in for a kiss. He became aware of her arms moving behind him and felt it wrapped itself on the back of his neck. The feeling of her warm, soft lips into his made him weak at the knees.

They stumbled a bit, but managed to pull themselves upright without even breaking the kiss.

The two ignored the looks they were getting from students.

Kim had given him thousands of kisses already, but it never seemed to lose its effects on him. He stood there, savoring each of her sweet kisses.

Jack had the same effect on her. He was always a gentleman; his kisses always soft and tender, never forcing itself unto her. She could feel herself melt into his strong arms. If she'd one wish to last a lifetime, she'd wish to be stuck there in his arms forever. Cheesy as it sounds, it was true.

Kim pulled back her head slightly, catching her breath. She could feel Jack's hand slide down to from her back to her wait. "Have you been getting pointers from Brett?" she whispered, a slight smile appeared on her face.

"What if I am," he countered slyly. Jack brushed aside a strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. He studied her for a while, running his hands delicately through her face. A smile broke out on his face. For a moment, he stood there, marveling at her beauty.

"What?" She asked, rather self-conscious. Her cheeks were turning pink and her heart was pounding. _You've been dating him since you were 13, Crawford. Why the hell are you sitting here, feeling like it's your first goddamn kiss!_ Kim unconsciously started twirling his brown locks into her fingers.

"Just making sure I wasn't dreaming."

She frowned at him a little.

"I'm standing here, inches from most beautiful girl in the world," he murmured to her ear, "and I just want to make sure it's not a dream."

There was a pause. "It's a good thing it's you and not Brett who's the one in front of me saying those lines," she mumbled back. "'Cause if he was, I'd outright laugh at his face and storm the hell outta here." Kim couldn't help but smile. There was no resisting Jack's boyish charms. "You could have just asked me to pinch you."

"Well, yeah," he answered tentatively, "but how else could I put those lessons into use?"

"No, you just did that to shut me up."

"Is it working?"

"I don't know. Try again," she suggested.

Jack leaned again to kiss her. After a few seconds into it, however, Kim felt a small tap from her shoulders. She turned her head and saw a 9th grader standing behind, awkwardly. It was then that they noticed the two of them was blocking the guy's locker.

"Uh hi," Kim greeted him awkwardly.

"Hey, man," Jack greeted rather guiltily, his cheeks turning red. Pulling Kim out of the way, and letting the boy open his locker.

She hastily grabbed her bag on the floor. Jack being the gentleman he is, grab the bag from Kim, carrying it for her, as they walk away.

"Oh kick.." The guy whispered smirking.

** LINE BREAK **

Charlie sighed as he fell into his bed. For the past forty-five minutes, he had been moping around his room thinking whether or not Jack and Kim were making out in his room... or hers. He grabbed the tennis ball on top of his side drawer and began throwing it to the ceiling. _They're only 14, their parents wouldn't allow that right?_ Charlie groaned. _Ugh, what a I saying, even at school they, make out! They're too young dammit!_ "I've got to stop torturing myself," he whispered to the room. Not as if that phrase was new. Now I sound like a broken record. Didn't I just say that line ten minutes ago? For ALMOST a month now,he's been doing and thinking the same thing about them. Every single goddamn night.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. The ball hit the ceiling and came down with more force, and he was too wrapped up in his thoughts that he failed to catch it. Charlie lifted his head and glanced at the clock. It read 5:25 pm.

Fifteen more minutes of moping around and wondering what Kim was doing right now. Charlie stared off into space. This afternoon was a close one. Jerry's jealous nature distracted them from him the first time. Charlie touched his cheeks lightly and flinched. It was still sore from all the pinching he did. _Geez, if acted any more idiotic than I did, they would surely notice something was up._ He's been playing charades with everybody else for the past... 6 weeks. Acting like he and Kim were nothing more than friends. If he could possibly keep it up? Five, ten, fifteen years more?

Maybe two weeks in Hawaii with the rest of the gang will do him good. Assuming, of course, that he could get her off his mind the whole time. _Yeah, right. Even there, she'll probably be off with Jack somewhere._

Charlie exhaled loudly. "Face it, Adams. You'll never be more than a close friend." His own words stung him. _But I gotta keep trying. Yet how could I possibly compete with Jack when he's got 2 years with Kim against my 6 weeks with her? They're practically attached to the hip..._

Charlie groaned and repeat his last question. How could he possibly compete against Jack, more or less his own friend?

Jack is practically perfect. He hated to admit that. But it's true.

Jack's got everything.

He's got the looks, He's a black belt in karate, he's the most athletic and popular boy in school. "The king of seaford high". He's Handsome, rich and he's only 14 years old! And most importantly, he got the girl.

He got kim.

He got Kim Crawford. She's just like Jack: Perfect.

She is beautiful, rich, popular and athletic. "The queen of seaford high". And she's got Jack Brewer. Almost every girl in school would kill for her place.

They are perfect for each other!

Charlie groaned frustratingly, thinking it was true.

He got up and placed the ball back on his table. He composed himself for a few minutes, before finally shutting the door behind going to God knows where.

Charlie collapsed on his bed a few hours later, and sleep almost immediately took over.

_Good. That meant no Kim Crawford dreams tonight._

* * *

**Did you guys like it? I hope you do! Pls review!**

~1DHarry Styles1D~


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, hey! This is chapter 7. Sorry for the wait. Anywhoo... THANK YOU for the reviews! And the ones who favorited, and followed the story! That meant a lot! If yo have any suggestions, then go ahead!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't. Own. Kickin' it.**

**Now on with the story!****  
**

* * *

'"C'mon babe, PLEASE!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a handsome ME on top!"

"Hmm... NO!"

"But I wanna see your pwetty dwess." Jack pouted teasingly. He was currently sitting on one of Kim's beanbag chairs at her room, repeatingly begging for her to try on the dress she will be wearing for the dance.

Kim rolled her eyes at her desperate boyfriend.

"You will at the dance tomorrow night!" She yelled from the bathroom.

"Oh come on! Just one look."

Kim groaned, "Boys..."

As she entered her room, Kim was greeted by Jack smiling cheekily from the beanbag chair.

She rolled her eyes and walk over to him and sat on his lap, burying her face into his neck. "There is no way I'm letting you see it, until the dance." she silently whispered.

"Fine!" Jack huffed. Suddenly,raising an eyebrow, trying to realise an idea forming inside his head.

Finally he smirked. He wrapped both of his arms around Kim, smiling evily. "You know what, I'll stop harassing you about the dress,-" he paused as he got lost in Kim's doe light brown eyes that were now gazing up at him. Suddenly he forgot his plan and thought for one thing. What really wanted. "...Only if you... I don't know... Maybe give me a kiss?" he jokingly puckered up his lips.

Kim grinned, grabbing his face. "Gladly!" with that, she smashed her lips on to Jack's.

Jack smiled within the kiss. He loves feeling these kissable soft lips planted on his. He just couldn't resist it.

Their lips move in sinc together. Both were soft, gentle and kissable.

"I heard... you... flipped... Benny Lewis... This morn... ing." Jack mumbled, in between kisses. As much as liked it, He pulled away slowly. "What was that about?"

Kim shrugged as she fidel her thumbs. "It was second period, I had home ec. and you have math. Idiotic Benny decided to wink at me. Pervertically, may I add, and well, the whole period, he was just staring at me. It was creepy and disgusting. Then after, he cornered me to the lockers, trying to kiss me, _(shudder)_ so I did what I did. I flipped him."

Jack chuckled. "Poor Benny. Remind me to have a little_ "chat"_ with him tomorrow morning, alright?"

Kim stared at him, warningly. "Just. Don't. Get. Yourself. In. Detension. Or worst. Suspended. you hear?" she held her finger poking his chest in every word. "Remember what you did to Thomas Youthbirge? YOU WERE CLOSE TO GETTING EXPELLED! Lucky you, they know you're a good kid."

"Please, he deserved it. The kid was practically close to raping you! And... He has a weird surname, so yeah..." Jack trailed off.

Kim stifle a laugh.

"What?" Jack questioned. Confusion was all written on his face as his girlfriend laugh at him.

"You-" Kim cut herself off with a giggle. "You, almost got kicked out of school... Just because his last name is weird? SERIOUSLY?!"

"And because he literally throwed himself at you! I wouldn't want another guy kissing my girlfriend now would I!"

Kim shrugged, "I guess."

"Good."

Jack smiled, pleased to himself.

"So why do you wanna see the dress so bad? It just a dress anyway."

Jack shrugged, resting his head on top of her head as his fingers run soothingly on Kim's legs, that were rested on top of his lap. "It's just a dress now, but when you wear it, I guarantee, It would be more than just a dress."

Kim smiled, hiding her face into Jack's neck once again, her cheeks burning up. She swore she looks like a Tomato right now.

"You know, I can't really see your face right now, but I can tell you're blushing." Jack smirked.

Kim looked up in confusion. "How?"

"Easy, you always blush when I compliment you."

"Say whaaat? I do not" Kim high pitched.

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"And also you're a terrible liar!"

"Am not!"

"Are so."

"Am not."

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"Are sooo."

"Eh just shut up!" Kim glared, blushing more and more. Finally she covered her face with both of her hands.

Jack chuckled. "Are sooo." he teased.

He felt an impact on his chest.

"Ow, Kim!"

** LINE BREAK **

(The next day at the dojo)

"BABY YOU LIGHT UP MAH WORLD LIKE NOBODYYY ELSE! THE WAY THAT YOU FLIPPED YO HAIR GETS ME OVERWHELMED!"

Kim and Grace were dying on the floor out of uncontrollable laughing fit as they watched two dorks sing to one direction's What Makes You Beautiful. Add their horrible singing skills and Jack's terrible dancing skills together, then you'd be laughing your heads off in a second.

"BUT WHEN YOU SMILE AT THE GROUND IT AIN'T HARD TO TELL, YOU DON'T KNOW OH OH! THAT WHAT MAKES YA BEAUTIFUL! IF ONLY YOU SAW WHAT I CAN SEE YOU'LL UNDERSTAND WHY I WANT YA SO DESPERATELY. RIGGT NOW IM LOOKING AT YOU AND I CAN'T BELIEVE... YOU DON'T KNOW OH OH! THAT'S WHAT MAKE YOU BEAUTIFUUUL!"

"Hit it Jerry!" Jack yelled.

"So c- c- come on!" Jerry winked at grace. Which cause her giggle non-stop while Kim laugh her head off. Jack watched his girlfriend in amusement. He never thought, he and jerry singing, would entertain the girls so much.

"You got it wrong... To prove im right, I'd put in a so -o -o -ong! I don't know why your being shyy and turn away when look into your eyeees!" Jerry shuffled towards Kim, wiggling his hips.

"Everyone else in the room can see it everyone else but youuu... BABY YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE THE WA-"

"WHERE IS THAT TERRIBLE NOISE COMI- oh it's you two." Rudy said coming out of his office, which caused Jack and Jerry to pause their mini, yet entertaining concert. Kim and Grace once more burst out laughing.

Jack smirked, as Jerry and Rudy grinned at the two. They were pratically clutching their stomach, laying on the floor, rolling around like lunatics. First look at them, and you'd already think they're crazy.

"I told you it'll cool them off." Jerry nudged Jack to the side.

Jack rolled his eyes, nodding. "Whatever." he muttered.

"Why? What did you guys do this time?" Rudy raised a brow.

"Ask mr. 'I'm-only-gonna-have-a-little-chat-with- Benny Lewis' here." Jerry jerked his head towards the brunette next to him.

Rudy looked at Jack for answers.

"I got sent to the principles office for having a small talk-"

"By small talk, you mean, beating Benny's ass-"

"Anyway!" Jack glared at Jerry, for cutting him off. "Kim got angry cause I told her i'm not gonna get into trouble. But I did, so yeah."

"Jack!" Rudy exclaimed. "That is so not like you! You're a good kid. Why would you beat someone up?"

"Woah Rudy. I have reason! He back talked me and he used some inappropriate, and when I say inappropriate, words to Kim. and when I say inappropriate, REALLY inappropriate. And so I got mad and lost control."

Rudy groaned. "Fine. You're off the hook. For now. He warned."

"Eh- You, why are you in trouble? You didn't beat up someone too right? Because if you did then I-"

"No Rudy. He didn't beat anyone. Jerry is a different story. See, dummie here, being the idiot he is, called Grace fat."

Rudy gasped. "Uh, that's like the number one rule! Never call a girl fat!"

Jerry shook his head almost immediately. "No, no. I didn't call her fat. Never would I to my girl yo! She asked me if her dress looks good in her, and I said 'it's too tight. That's it." He smiled innocently.

Jack rolled his eyes as Rudy shook his head in disbelief.

"You do know by saying 'tight', it means she's too big for the dress right?"

"Or the dress is just too small on her! Geez think a little yo!" Jerry exclaimed.

Rudy sighed, ignoring his student's idiocy. "Well i'm gonna go get a smoothie. Be back in a sec." he walked out.

"Oh you finally stopped!" Milton came walking out of the boy's changing room, sighing in relief.

Jack scoffed inwardly. "We're not that bad..." he mumbled to himself. Apparently, Milton heard. "Not that bad!? Guys no offence, but you two are worse than a squealing pig."

"HEY!"

"They may be worse, but at least it's entertaining." Kim retorted laughing, jumping up from the ground. She walked over to Jack and hugged him from behind. Jack smiled, feeling Kim's body pressed to his back. He clutched her arms that were tightly wrapped around his waist.

Grace smiled and stood up as well. "Whew! That was hilarious!"

Jerry grinned and wrapped his arms around Grace's waist. "Does this means, I'm off the hook?"

Grace rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Sure... BUT. DON' . CALL. ME. FAT. EVER. AGAIN."

Jerry nodded rapidly as he tried to ignore his girlfriends pokes on his chest.

Out of blue, Milton crunched his face. "Uh, shouldn't you two be getting ready at Grace's house right now for the dance? I mean Julie texted me, saying she and Kelsey were already there waiting for you guys."

Kim and Grace blinked at him.

"You do know it's already 3 o'clock right?" Milton smirked.

Kim and Grace jumped in surprise. "WHAT!?"

"OMG! Kim we gotta go now!".

Kim nodded in agreement and dash to locker, getting her things ready.

"Why are you two in a hurry? The dance start at 6."

Grace smacked Jack at the back of his head. "Ow, hey! wh-"

Milton and Jerry snickered.

"I can't believe you just said that! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES FOR US GIRLS TO GET READY!?" Grace groaned in frustration. "Ugh, boys!"

"Girls!" Milton, Jack, and Jerry retorted back.

Grace rolled her eyes, ignoring them. "C'mon Kim let's go!"

"Coming!" Kim closed her locker and ran out from the dojo, with Grace. But not without kissing Jack on the cheek first.

"Why do you get a goodbye kiss and I don't?" Jerry pouted.

Jack shrugged, smiling dreamily.

"I'm just awesome like that."

* * *

**Did you guys like it? I hope you do! Pls review!**

~1DHarry Styles1D~


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 you guys! Hope you enjoy it! I'm sorry if it sucked! Sorry for the wrong grammars, spelling etc**.

**Disclaimer: kickin' it, not mine!**

* * *

"Julie, come on!" Grace insisted. It's been exactly 10 minutes straight of persuasing Julie to take off her damn glasses. The girls were now getting ready for the dance at Grace's house. They only have 3 hours left to get ready, and none of them even has their dress on nor their make-up or even has her hair fixed. All because Julie wouldn't take off her glasses. She was insecure._ What if it make me uglier?_ "Julie just take it off!" Kelsey yelled out in frustration. "No! I would look more different. Aren't I ugly enough already!? Kim shook here head , disagreeing. She knelt down in front of Julie and grab both of her shoulders. "Julie listen to me. You are beautiful. With or without glasses, inside and out. You don't have to be insecure about yourself. Do you know what Milton said to me when he first confessed he likes you, he said the first time he saw you, _his heart stopped._" Kim mocked, then frown. "I still don't get why i'm not his type..." she mumbled, shaking her head slightly. Julie smiled a little as Grace and Kelsey nodded in agreement with Kim. "You and Milton should have joined us earlier today. I mean jack and Jerry were singing What make you beautiful to us. Milton should have sang to you too." Kim laughed a little at the thought. It would be so cute! Julie giggled. "Milton texted me about that. He said your boyfriends are so horrible, he had to hide in the changing room, until they're done." The girls laughed. "Now, Come on Julie. Glasses off now!" Kelsey ordered. Julie hesitated for a second, before nodding her head slowly. "Okay. But don't make fun of me!" Then she took off her glasses. Kim, kelsey and Grace grinned at the girl in front of them. Just like they expected, Julie was drop dead gorgeous.

"Now look in the mirror, and if you tell me your ugly, Then you're crazy and needs your eyes checked up again!" Grace exclaimed. Kelsey and Kim shared a look and giggled. Julie smiled at Grace and stood up, walking towards the mirror. What she saw was a young lady with sparkly brown eyes, perfectly pointed nose, with cherry colored lips, and rosy cheeks. They were right. She is beautiful. "Woah.."

Her head whipped back at the three girls behind her. "Thanks you guys!" The four of them huddled in a group hug, giggling. Grace pulled back and clapped her hands excitedly. "Come on ladies. Let's get ourselves dolled up!"

"Just take it easy Grace. This is just a dance. Not prom. And don't make us look like Lindsey! We don't wanna have a reputation as a slut now would we?" Kelsey interjected. Kim and Julie nodded in agreement. Grace rolled her eyes and agreed.

About 2 hours later, the girls were finally done. And their boyfriends arrived.

Their reaction: "Wow..."

**LINE BREAK**

(At the dance)

Charlie sat, uncomfortably. He was not used to parties or school dances. Which are basically the same. For now, he'd rather sit in his big comfortable sofa, with popcorn on side and a can of soda in front of him, watching re-runs of Game of thrones. But he wouldn't miss the chance seeing Kim in a dress. And so he has no choice but to go. Right now, he was just watching other students dance their body like there was no tomorrow, it was pretty...entertaining. Charlie spotted Brody and Brett trying to flirt with two juniors. He shook his head and walk over to the snack table. There he saw them. The most popular students in school. His friends, whom he'd been waiting for since he got to the dance.

Then and there, Charlie was stuck. He couldn't move his eyes or his body. His breathing started to get heavy as he gaped. On who?

Obviously, Kim.

Standing there, inches away from him, was a true beauty, an angel, a goddess. She outstands every girl in the room. Every second, Charlie would either notice a guy gawking at her, or a girlfriend slapping her boyfriend's chest, for drooling over The Kimberly Anne Crawford. She was simply DROP. DEAD. GORGEOUS. And of course Jack was there to give an evil eye._ Luckily he still didn't notice me..._

Grace, Kelsey, and Julie looked beautiful too, no doubt about that. All of them were naturally, beautiful... And then there were the boyfriends.

Once again he couldn't help to feel jealous, seeing Jack's arms around the most beautiful girl in his eyes... And Jack's. Charlie sighed._ Lucky bastard._

Out of nowhere, he caught Jerry's eyes. Jerry looked back at the gang, motioning them towards Charlie's direction. _Oh god... There coming over! Kim is coming over! Great! The closer she is, probably the more she looks beautiful. Then I would stutter and embarrassed myself! Haha joy!_ Insert sarcasm there. _Great just great!_

Too busy, thinking, he didn't noticed the gang was now right in front of him. _Shit._ He cursed.

"H-hey guys" Charlie greeted, stopping himself from looking at- oh too late. _Damn those wonderful eyes of hers._

He was too caught up of kim's eyes, he didn't even noticed the "hey's" and "Sup man's" he received.

Milton spoke up, "Hey, where's your date?" Charlie snapped back into reality and flicked his eyes to Milton. Raising an eyebrow, trying to come up with a good excuse. "Oh uh, I- uh, didn't ask out anyone, because, um..." All of them motioned for him to continue. " Because, the girl whom I like...Uh...Was already going out with someone." _Well it isn't a full lie now was it?_

"Oh who is it?" Grace asked. Did you really have to ask that Grace?

_Kim._ He answered to himself mentally.

"Uh..." _Come on Charlie just think of a girl..._ "May Whitmore" _great that sounded like a question... Way to go Adams! Let's just hope they did not notice that._

The girls sighed in relief. "At least it's not, Lindsey." Julie said in disgust. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Nah.. Wouldn't dream of it."

"So, charlie" Charlie's eyes flashed back to Jerry. "Yes?"

"May Whitmore huh?"

"Yup"

"Nice...OW! Graaace!"

Charlie thought for a second. He is friends with May Whitmore. But often talk to each other. She was a cheerleader and one of the richest girl in school. Yet, she was nice and well mannered. Not like Lindsey McCain who was spoiled, rich, mean and... Let's just say almost eveyone doesn't like her.

"Well yeah... I mean she's pretty, nice, smart... Hot" The guys laughed at that while the girls rolled their eyes. Jack noticed this and decided to charm them. "But May Whitmore is nothing compared to you girls." Jack gave his trade mark smile, and took Kim's hand. Kim bumped hips with him.

"Nice save bro." Jerry nodded.

"Such a charmer." Kim smirked, shaking her head.

"You know, May likes you too." Kelsey pointed out.

"Really?"

_May Withmore likes me? That is... Strange and... awesome._

"Yes really! She always talking about you in the locker room after cheer practice." Kim clarified.

"Oh..." Charlie stifled an awkward laugh, followed by reign of silence. It was awkward. Everyone knew.

_Somebody say something... Ugh, i cant take the awkwardness anymore! Say somebody say some-_

"Hey ladies!" "Sup, brochachos!"

_Thank you Brett and Brody!_

"You girls, look good tonight." Brett commented.

"No arguements on that." Jack chuckled, remembering the scene unfold in his head.

** Flashback**

**(I'M NOT GOOD AT FASHION! SO THEIR OUTFITS PROBABLY STINKS! I'M SORRY! Links for the girl's dresses, on my profile. Check it out!)**

The boys arrived at Grace's house, arguing about the usual nonsense conversations they always had, when Grace's little sister's babysitter (You get that?) opened the door for them. Just in time to see four beautiful model-like ladies walk down the stairs. Their jaws dropped literally to the ground, at the wonderful sight in front of them. They were in heaven. That's for sure.

Jerry swore Grace was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen in his entire life. Hands down. There she is, walking like an angel in front of him. His eyes trailed up and down from Grace's head to her feet, memorizing every detail on her. She was wearing a simple dress yet, it never fails to show her beauty. Once again, Jerry looked up to her head. Her was perfectly combed and was straight as usual. Finally, he urged himself to walk towards the brunette, took her hands in his, and kiss her cheek.

Milton on the other hand, didn't seem to realize the oxygen he was holding. No wonder. Standing there in front of him was his girlfriend. He repeated in his mind, _My girlfriend._ He'd never thought he would have a girl that is as beautiful as a setting sun in the morning. And then he realized something. No glasses. Yet, it was no surprise to him, Julie was this gorgeous. He knew from the start anyway.

"Holy Christmas nuts..."

"Oh my felafel balls..." Eddie trailed off. He couldn't help but gape at The Kelsey Vargas. The kelsey vargas he had been asking out for months. The kelsey vargas who has rejected him for those times. The kelsey vargas who suddenly agreed to go out with him. The kelsey vargas who was now his girlfriend. His incredible girlfriend. for him, she was goddess out of all girls. Yet he would never say that out loud, unless he wanted an arguement him, jerry, jack, and milton about whose girl is the goddess. He wouldn't want that.

Then we have Jack. For him, no words could describe how beautiful Kim was anymore. Everything about her was just... Perfect. Absolutely perfect. The way that elegant dress of hers hugged her curves perfectly, for a young girl, she has a body of a model, not to mention those legs of hers. Long, slender, and nice. Jack's eyes wandered to Kim's face again. With her long blonde perfectly curled up, making that angel-like face of hers stand out. "_Beautiful"_, he finally breath out. Jack walked slowly towards her, his eyes never leaving her big brown eyes that seems to twinkle everytime her eyes layed on him. He hugged Kim by the waist pressing their foreheads together.

"I'm a lucky man..."

Kim smirked smugly. "Really, now why you say that?"

Jack smiled. "..."

* * *

**Cliffy! Sorry guys, im tired and need sleep, so this is chapter 8. Thank y'all for the wonderful reviews!**


	9. Author's Note! PLS READ!

**Authors Note: Guys i'm sorry if you thought this was a chapter, i'm really sorry to disappoint. BUT YOU HAVE TO READ THIS! I'm sorry I haven't been updating. School just started and i'm still adjusting. I PROMISE TO UPDATE. I'm NOT stopping this story nor abandoning it. I'M REALLY SORRY PLS FORGIVE ME AND PLS DON'T GIVE UP ON THE STORY. I like thank each and everyone of you who read and reviewed, follow and favorite this story. THANK YOU SO MUCH! A MILLION THANKS TO YOU GUYS. Once again i'm NOT abandoning or stopping this story. I'm still CONTINUING. I hope to update soon when I have time. But for now pls understand. THANK FOR READING.**

**~1DHarryStyles1D~**


End file.
